Akando Kotori
Source = Apperance Akando has straight short kept neat black hair dark silver eyes with a intense gaze is just as cold as the metal his eyes are colored after. He has an ectomorph build with a surprising amount of definition for his strictly intellectual look. When he is doing his “night job” he removes his dark blue glasses and messes up his hair fitting him more in terms of his body type.He holds himself with an are of dominance and maturity. He prefers to wear a pair of skinny-“ish” cargos, tee shirts, running shoes and some stylish wrist accessories. Behvior/Personality Akando is a sociopath or rather has achieved something nearly similar, he prefers to rid himself of most emotions and be by himself however he isnt antisocial and when he isn't stealing he generally does what most consider right, helping old ladies across the street, saving cats from trees etc. He is also the kind of person who doesn't care about your day and will let you know if you decide to try to speak about it. Along with that he also has a smart mouth which gets him into trouble, yet he bites his tongue for the most part to women; however, he will still lie and steal from anybody. He has a terrible disdain to drug addicts, he takes special care when stealing from them stealing just about everything they own. He uses two appearances his messy hair no glasses look which is usually when he is dressed to steal and his glasses on hair kept neat look when he is going about his day. He uses that to make sure he isn't caught as he looks strikingly different with out glasses and neat hair ;however, get a good enough look and well that trick doesn't work obviously. Akando is the type of guy who does favors and doesn't ask for anything in return, most likely he already took it when you weren't looking, he doesn't do the killing thing as a rule but he will break that rule depending on how much of a problem a person is to a theft or if that's the only way he can get something he wants. On his spare time he enjoys reading mystery novels, petting stray cats, jogging,sketching, playing video games and planning any strategic games. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Theif. 'Fighting Style' Akando prefers not to fight, to him it's wasted energy. However when he does fight he fights his own way however because of his nature he has incorporated many styles and techniques into his own, just strumpets, he is a jack of all trades and a master of none, he uses what he feels is best to defeat an opponent and simply tries to outsmart them to do this he will resort to dirty tactics. He does what it takes and whatever it take when fighting him expect nothing to be necessarily the same, expect him to throw the nearest pile of salt in your eye and because of his adaptable nature expect him to use his surroundings. He will not despite his dislike for fighting try to flee for very long, he doesn't believe it's very effective because if you're caught you'll be out of break for a fight. A few things will stay the same with his style however throws and grapples are not the most prominent but he will attempt them in the beginning of a fight to test his opponent out, this is also the best time to beat him before he can get a feel for how you fight and what you are capable of. Whenever he needs to he will refer to his fighting style as The Devil's Deck. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chi Form Twilight chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. 'Weapon of Choice' Eight fighting kunai. (can be thrown.) Allies/Enemies None. 'Background' Akando was always a thief, both parents were drug addicts yet took good enough care of him until he was around six that's when he had to figure out how to feed himself and he did that by little petty things cutting perseus stealing from candy stores and fruits from fruit stands as he got older he got more clever and moved to bigger things. He experimented with sticking people up that quickly ended and he fell in love with the art of stealing. He became pretty good at it one night he had stolen from the wrong men. He normally didn't get caught but it's hard to get away when being chased by dogs. He after being beat and jumped was forced to be apart of what was almost a make shift mafia except it was more disorganized. He around this time was about 16 and was forced to do a lot of extortion and (what he did best) stealing. soon he ran into a guy who he never got a name from but he taught him misdirection( a pickpocketing technic.) and many more things like how to scale building walls and run rooftops. He taught him how to fight and how to use the knife Akando now himself carries his new mentor taught him everything he now knows. With this Akando began stealing from the gang he was working for eventually he planted the seed of doubt and betrayal amongst the men he effectively framed the main man and two of his most trusted, getting them killed. He then joined another gang on the side. For the next two years he spent time earning the gang he was held captive withs trust became their leader and led them into an ambush by the other gang. In the fray he killed the other gang leader and took over there as well. He got them all onto a boat one day a celebration party and rigged it to blow. He was then free and went back to stealing with a new confidence even beg heist from banks were no longer beyond him and to any survivors of the two gangs he was known as The Hound. I should mention Tanji is his brother making him the second son of Haizaku; however, unlike his half brother he didn't gain any genes pertaining to fire or heat. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Combat 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:NGRPC Category:3rd Gen